


Spiders

by hennethgalad



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hennethgalad/pseuds/hennethgalad
Summary: Turgon writes to his father.





	

                             Spiders

  
       From Turgon of Gondolin to Fingolfin, High King of Beleriand, Greetings ! May I thank you first of all for the exquisite bracelets you sent, Idril is delighted and wears them constantly.  
   The wine is delicious too, I will certainly put some by for when you grace us with your presence.

   There is ill news: the fell brood of Ungoliant is encroaching upon us, and Edhellin the singer was captured, the whole troop were taken, but by the will of the Valar our scouts discovered them, held fast in foul webs. With great difficulty they were cut from the trees to which they were fastened, but severing all the cords proved to be a treacherous task, for the nature of the cords is such that they spring loose when cut, as a lash strikes, and injure both rescuer and rescued.

   We summoned the smiths to provide us with fine enough blades, and one of their number cried out joyfully, and hurried away. When he returned he had with him a child's toy sword, but with a keen blade. Without addressing us, he cut a cord and his little sword went through it as though it were a braid of elf-hair.

   We have named him Thalionnár. This is not the only property of the new sword, into the metal of which Thalionnár weaves substances which I will not name in this missive. The result of these secret operations is that the sword will illumine with a pale cold light, as moonlight, when servants of the Enemy approach. Thalionnár considered that the substance, displaying sensitivity to the enemy, would therefore also be potent in their destruction, and so it has proven. We will share this discovery with you by other means.

  
   To the grief of all, Edhellin sickens with horror, which is simple to comprehend, but dismays those who would hear the songs for which we have waited so long. I must admit, dear father, that I was accustomed to mock you for your fear of spiders, but now that I have seen the horror of the mere cords, I confess that the thought of being the helpless despairing prey of these foul creatures chills my blood and stays my heart in its beating. But they are mortal, and with blades wrought by Thalionnár we will destroy them, and cleanse Beleriand of all the filth of the Enemy.

  
   Finally I would have you share my grief at this long separation from my mother. I was longing to hear Edhellin sing 'Petals in the Waterfall' as my mother sang it. Perforce I sang it myself but, as you well know, I croak like a raven. 

  
   I hope you will reply soon with all the tales of life in Hithlum. Idril asked that you be reminded that you promised to help her with the harp, and should therefore set out forthwith and hasten to us. Naturally, I wish it could be so. Whenever you deem, I long to share the wonder of this place, that you may see the truly glorious achievements of both Eldar and Dwarven craft. 

  
  With devotion of duty and love, stars shine upon you !   
                        Turgon.


End file.
